The document WO2006/048652 describes a mould used to make decorations on architectural or civil engineering structures. The mould comprises a plurality of plates forming a grid of plates and at least one actuator to move the plates that are mounted rotatably around orthogonal axes perpendicular to the direction of movement in such a way that the plates together form a desired shape which is the negative of an article to be moulded.